Acting, Love, and Hockey Players
by NYRforever
Summary: NHL FANFICTION: Amy O'Brian is a famous actress who lives just out of NYC with her 3 best friends. They are all Rangers fans. Michael Del Zotto is a defenseman for the New York Rangers who likes to hang out with his teammates. What happens when these 2 worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Amy O'Brian is a famous actress who lives in New York just outside the city with her 3 best friends. They all love the Rangers. Michael Del Zotto is a defenseman for the New York Rangers who loves hanging out with his teammates. What happens when these two worlds collide? Read to find out!**

**So I decided that I needed to make yet another hockey fan fiction. So please R&R guys! And sadly I own none of the New York Rangers. Also if you guys don't know the Rangers nicknames that I use in these stories I posted the ones I use or will most likely use on my profile. Now for the story!**

Amy's POV:

Thank god I get a break. I've been working nonstop for the past 6 months on a stupid TV Show I didn't even want to do. My agent, Rachel, had signed me up for it and I had no choice but to do it. It started in June, now it was December. I was on my way to my house, well actually mansion I share with my 3 best friends, Julia, Sophie, and Hailey. I had texted them before I got on my plane from California that I was on my way. Now I was home. I excitedly jumped out of the car, quickly grabbed all of my luggage and sprinted into the house.

"I'M HOME!" I screamed. In response I heard our chocolate lab puppy, Mocha, run from Julia's room followed by Hailey, Sophie, and finally Julia herself. I quickly ran up the stairs, discarded my luggage in my room, and dashed back downstairs to greet them. As soon as I got downstairs I was on the ground laughing with Mocha on top of me. Finally I got up and quickly hugged my friends.

"You're back!" Hailey said excitedly while lounging in her favorite chair.

"No." I replied as I sat on the floor. "I'm not. This is a hologram."

Hailey gasped and said in a similar sarcastic tone to mine "Really?" I laughed.

"Yes really." Sophie replied from the couch next to Julia. Julia and I laughed at the comment while Hailey pouted angrily.

"You know she doesn't mean it, Hails." Julia said, implying the sisterly love-hate relationship that we all shared.

"Yeah I know." Hailey replied.

"So what did I miss?" I asked, trying to break the tension.

"The Rangers games!" Julia said like it was obvious.

"You actually think I missed them? Shame, Julia." I said. Of course I saw them. I have the app on my phone and I found the channels easily at my hotel. I'm probably the only actress I know that likes hockey. The rest could care less unless there was an amazingly hot hockey player that they wanted to date. But even then it's only about the player; they won't even watch the games. Everyone in this house truly did love the Rangers, but Julia and Hailey were the bigger fans. Julia was actually a much bigger fan than Hailey but she had a lot of Rangers fans in her family so it only makes sense. She lives for hockey season. She always begs me for tickets and if you saw her room it would only confirm the fact that she is the ultimate fan. She has New York Rangers stuff everywhere! Hailey was next. She got into hockey after Julia but she wasn't as big of a fan. I come close after Hailey. I am not close to as big of fan as Julia, obviously, but I watch every game. I have my fair share of Rangers stuff; Julia and Hailey just have more. I also don't completely get the game but Julia doesn't mind explaining. Sophie is the last. Sophie used to hate hockey; especially the Rangers. But then we actually got her to sit down and watch them and she came around, slowly. She still is growing into the game, but it's an improvement.

"Hey when's the next game?" I asked. Not that I didn't already know. I just wanted to see who was keeping up.

"In 3 days which would be Saturday at 7:00PM. They are playing at home and against the Devils." Julia answered automatically not even looking up from the spot she was on the couch petting Mocha. As I said before she's a HUGE fan.

"You guys want to go?" I asked. I could definitely get tickets. Not to mention really good ones.

"YES!" They screamed in unison scaring the life out of poor Mocha causing her to bolt out of the room.

"Sorry Mocha! Come back puppy!" Hailey screamed after the dog like the she could actually understand her. Sophie gave Hailey her famous you're-kidding-me-right looks. Hailey just glared at her. I looked at my watch to see it was 6:30PM.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" I asked.

"McDonalds?" Julia suggested.

"Yeah let's do that!" Sophie agreed.

"No. Something else." I replied. "You have no idea how much of that junk I had. What about pizza?" I offered. "I'll buy!" I added for good measure.

"Yeah, but you get to pick it up too then." Sophie said.

"So what a large cheese pizza and mozzarella sticks with a calzone and 4 Pepsi's?" I asked.

"Yup!" Hailey replied. I ordered the food and decided that since it was just barely in the city I would just walk to get it. The woman said it would take 20 minutes so I think I would have plenty of time.

"I'm leaving!" I screamed as I walked out of the door. I got locked in my thoughts 5 minutes into my walk_. Ok when I get home I'll buy the tickets. Then we'll probably watch_ _the Hunger Games movie for the billionth time. _Finally I arrived at the pizza place and somehow managed to balance everything without dropping it. _Next time I'm making someone come with me. This is ridiculous. I'll make Julia come. She's the tomboy here_; I thought when I trudged into the house after almost dropping the food about 10 times. I was met by Viva La Vida by Coldplay blasting from upstairs which made my new total of almost dropping the food 11 times. Obviously that's Hailey in her room. That is her favorite song of all time. Surely enough Hailey popped her head out of her room after hearing me come through the door.

"Sorry!" She screamed. And a moment later the music was off and all 3 of them were running down the stairs from their rooms. Just as quickly as they came down my arms were empty because they grabbed everything and rushed to the kitchen where we had the island. I sat down and Julia slid a piece of pizza across the island to me. Hailey was already eating her calzone. And Julia and Sophie were sitting down with their pizza having a sword fight with mozzarella sticks which was totally like them. I laughed. Julia, being the fast eater she is, ate 4 pieces and 2 mozzarella sticks within 10 minutes. She put her plate in the dishwasher and went to feed Mocha. She came back with her iPhone and was reading something on it while chugging her Pepsi. Sophie had finished too and snatched the iPhone out of Julia's hands. Julia placed her soda down and stared at her empty hands for a few seconds then demanded the phone back.

"Oooo! You were reading about Dubi! You love him!" Sophie taunted. Even though everyone in this house knew that already.

Julia glared and responded "So what if I do. At least I'm not head over heels in love with Steps because I know you are! I saw your screen saver on your laptop and phone." And with that she snatched the phone back with a triumphant smirk on her face while Sophie had a look of disbelief on her face.

"Guys! Tell us something we don't know! Come on now! We all know our Ranger crushes! Get over it!" I yelled as Sophie stalked out of the room after Julia.

After Hailey and I finished we found Julia and Sophie lying on the couch like nothing happened before. I grabbed my laptop and searched for the tickets. I found seats in the luxury box and bought 4. _Thank god that's done; _I thought as I closed the laptop and Hailey put in the Hunger Games. It was 11 when it finally was over since we had to keep taking breaks for various reasons.

"I'm going to bed." I announced.

"Huh? Oh. Night!" Julia replied as she woke up from her nap that she took in the middle of the movie with Mocha on her stomach. She placed Mocha on the floor and brushed her dark brown hair out of her dull green eyes.

"I'm going to bed too. Nighty Night!" She said as she ran up the stairs to her room. Her door closed with a thud.

"How many times have I told her not to slam the door?" I asked Hailey.

"Enough times. But then again she never listens." Hailey replied while braiding her dirty blondish hair. "I'm going to stay up a bit and watch some highlights of the last Rangers game that they won 3-2 in a shoot out. Just in case you didn't know. But I'll do that in my room so night guys!" With that she walked up the stairs with a tired look in her icy blue eyes.

Halfway up though Sophie said "Have sweet dreams full of Boyle." This made Hailey blush and run up the rest of the stairs.

"I don't trust you enough to stay up out here so go to bed." I told her. Last time I let her do that I ended up having a broken lamp and window. Don't ask how. It's a long story.

She faked hurt and said "That hurts!" then ran up the stairs but not before saying "Have nice dreams of Del Z!" with a glint of mischief in her hazel eyes. I chased her up the rest of the stairs and saw a flash of her dirty blonde hair from her room before the door closed with a slam. Now exhausted from the running I walked into my room with Mocha on my heels and pulled my silky blonde hair into a ponytail. I changed into sweats and a long sleeved shirt and crawled under my covers and Mocha settled on my legs. I pulled my phone out of my purse that I discarded on my bed and turned it to the lock screen which had Michael Del Zotto on it. "Night." I whispered as I kissed the picture before putting it in my charger. With that I closed my light blue eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Hope you guys liked this. Review this story telling me what you think of it so far!**

**~NYRforever~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm totally sorry for the whole I'm going to start this story and not update! I know you guys have been reading! But review and let me know what you think! Ideas are always welcome! So enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! Oh and I tragically don't own the Rangers or the songs/lyrics. ****But Happy belated Birthday to Chris Kreider! You rock! And how about the triple OT last night! Amazing!**

Michael Del Zotto POV:

I just got back to my apartment after a long exhausting practice. I had just sat down on the couch when there was a knock on the door. I sighed and slowly got up. When I finally got to the door I threw it open to find my teammates Brandon Dubinsky, Derek Stepan, and Brian Boyle, standing there.

"You want to let us in?" Derek, aka Steps, asked.

I had to admit I was happy to see them so I stepped aside and they filed in. Brandon, aka Dubi, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. It was on Access Hollywood and they were interviewing Amy O'Brian. She is a famous actress that I have to admit I have a crush on.

"So, Amy, you're back from shooting a new TV series. Any spoilers you can tell us?" The interviewer asked.

She laughed and responded "Nope sorry! It's top secret."

The interviewer seemed to expect that would be the answer, politely laughed and moved on to the next question.

"So what have you been doing in your free time since you got back?"

"Well… I've been relaxing with my three best friends, Hailey, Julia, and Sophie. I owe them Ranger tickets since I've been away from the beginning of the season."

_ Did she not just hint that she was a Rangers fan? _I thought.

"Big Rangers fan are we?" The interviewer asked.

"You could say that... My friends Julia and Hailey are bigger ones though." She responded.

"I have to ask. Who's your favorite player?"

She smiled and said "Number 4, Michael Del Zotto."

I think my heart just stopped. I can't be her favorite player. The guys knew that I had a crush on her. Their jaws dropped at that statement.

"Well that's it. Hope you have fun at those games." The interviewer said while standing up.

Amy stood up as well and said "I will. Thanks." And that was the end of it. Brian, aka Boyler, turned off the TV.

"Maybe we'll see them, at the next game." Dubi said.

"Maybe." I said still in a daze with her words echoing through my head. I sat down. I wonder what she's doing right now. Suddenly Dubi's phone went off. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hank wants us at his house for a team dinner." He said.

"Really?" Boyler asked.

"Yup." Dubi replied.

"Let's go!" Steps said like he was about to go on a life changing expedition. We all laughed at his eagerness and headed out for the dinner at Hank's house.

Amy POV:

This morning I was woken up by Mocha licking my face. I giggled and looked to see that it was 9:00AM. I could hear everyone downstairs so I hopped out of bed.

From the top of the stairs I screamed, "I JUST CAME TO SAY HELLO-O-O-O-OOOOOOOO!"

This set off Sophie and she replied, "Mmmmm watcha say!" as I walked in.

Julia decided to join in by saying "I'M FEELING SEXY AND FREE!" We all laughed.

"Are we having another lyric off?" Hailey asked finally looking up from her oatmeal and taking her headphones out.

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!" We all replied.

"O.K. I'll join just make sure it doesn't end like last time." Hailey said.

"I'M GOING IN FOR THE KILL!" Sophie sang.

"THIS TIME BABY I'LL BE BULLETPROOF!" Hailey sang back.

Suddenly the phone rang and I yelled, "RING RING RING RING RING RING RING BANANA PHONE!"

"THE PHONE-THE PHONE IS RINGING!" Julia belted.

"THE PHONE WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Hailey added.

"ALL MY LIFE I'VE BEEN GOOD BUT NOW, WOAH THINKING WHAT THE HELL!" Sophie sang back.

I walked over to the phone. It was some cell number I didn't know.

"STOP CALLIN' STOP CALLIN' I DON'T WANNA THINK ANYMORE!" I sang.

Suddenly Hailey gasped and screamed, "GUESS WHAT!" We all looked at her.

"TELL ME, TELL ME, TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!" We all sang.

"The guys are doing a signing tomorrow." Hailey replied.

"OH MYYYYY GOSH!" Sophie replied.

"Can we stop with the lyrics?" Hailey asked.

"Well, do ya, do ya, do ya wanna?" Julia asked half talking half singing.

"YES!" Hailey replied.

"OK." I said. But Sophie and Julia weren't done. Once we went upstairs they started singing "OH BABY, BABY HAVE YOU SEEN AMY TONIGHT?"

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS!" Sophie sang referring to the fact that we left. Finally they were done and joined us upstairs where we were planning what to do today.

"LET'S GO TO THE ZOO!" Sophie squealed sounding like a 5 year old.

"NO THE AQUARIUM!" Julia countered.

"YOU IDIOT! THERE ARE NO AQUARIUMS IN THE CITY!" Hailey screamed.

"There should be then." Julia pouted.

**Ok guys! I need ideas! Where should they go? What should they do? What should happen? Review and tell me! It would mean so much to get some reviews and ideas from you guys!**

**~NYRforever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I'm updating now! (In case you didn't realize.) Please R&R! I really want to hear from you guys. I know you are reading (Hopefully…) Let me know that you people are here! I don't own any of the Rangers. Enjoy!**

Del Z POV:

Hank's dinner was fun. The team joked around a lot. We didn't get home until one in the morning. Dubi and Boyler crashed on my couch and Steps fell asleep in one of my chairs. I had quickly fallen asleep in my bed. Now my alarm clock was going off. I groaned and rolled over to see that it was 8:00 AM. I slammed my hand down on it causing the alarm to turn off. I groggily got up and walked into the room where the rest of the guys were.

I laughed at the scene I walked into. Steps was asleep on the chair upside down. I didn't even want to know how he ended up like that. Boyler and Dubi had fallen asleep on different sides of the couch. Boyler took up most of the couch being the bigger one of the two. Dubi seemed like he was about to fall off since he had his legs on the couch and his head hovering over the floor.

"WAKE UP!" I yelled successfully making Dubi fall off the couch. Steps and Boyler started laughing with me and Dubi soon joined in. They left to go get ready for the signing we had today. I quickly slipped on my jeans and jersey ready to head to MSG where the signing was being held.

Amy POV:

Yesterday we went shopping. It was pretty fun. I got a bunch of new outfits. So did everyone else. But since Hailey brought up the signing today we of course decided we had to go to that instead of just walking the streets aimlessly like we usually did after going shopping. It's not like we didn't have enough signed Rangers stuff and all.

Julia was by far the worst of all of us when it came to Ranger stuff. Her room was coated in Rangers items. She had posters, jerseys, pucks, anything Ranger related she would buy in an instant. I walked into her room. I found her asleep in her bed with her Dubinsky jersey on. I laughed at the scene. Out of all the jerseys I had bought her that one was her favorite. I shook her awake knowing that she would kill me if she missed the signing because I let her sleep in. Yup she's that devoted. She'll lose sleep watching a Ranger's game and still somehow pull through the day with no problems. I envy her for that. I tried doing that and kept falling asleep on set the rest of the day.

She finally woke with a start after I started jumping on the bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I sang while I waited for her to join me in my jumping. She smiled and quickly joined me.

Soon we were walking across the hall to Sophie's room laughing. I opened the door that lead to what we called the "Steps Shrine". Steps, being Sophie's crush and favorite player, was all over her room. Anything having to do with him she had.

"Morning Sophie! And Steps!" Julia joked. Sophie groaned and rolled over. Julia and I exchanged a look and nodded. I shook her while Julia started jumping on the bed. If jumping on beds was an Olympic sport everyone in this house would get gold medals. Sophie reluctantly got out of her bed. She walked over to her posters.

"Morning Stepsie!" She said to it and then gave it a kiss. We all started cracking up.

Finally we skipped to Hailey's room. She had a billion things having to do with Boyle. She was a little worse than Sophie. Hailey had Boyle all over her room and then one poster of Hank. Julia ran in and hugged the Hank poster.

"HANKY!" She screamed and Hailey woke with a start.

"What the heck Jules?" She asked.

"Nothing…" Julia replied as she slowly walked away from the poster.

Sophie and I started laughing. Soon Hailey gave up on trying to figure everything out.

"Why are you wearing your Dubi jersey?" Hailey asked.

"I was wondering the same thing" Sophie said.

"No reason…" Julia replied while hugging herself.

"I'll make breakfast. You crazies get dressed for the signing." I said. Everyone left to go to their separate rooms and I went downstairs to make breakfast.

TIME LASP

Finally we were in New York City. The city was like our second home. We were always here on a mission with the Rangers involved. Suddenly Julia and Sophie started getting into an argument about the hockey players.

"Steps beats Dubi any day." Sophie stated.

"Nah-ah! Dubi is better." Julia said back. I rolled my eyes at them and tuned them out.

Soon Sophie screamed, "YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"

Sophie then started chasing Julia. Sophie is 21 and Julia is 26. They act more like 4 year olds around each other though. I was 21 too, but I at least acted more like it. Hailey is the oldest of us being 27. I watched as Julia quickly weaved through the crowd. She had always been the most athletic of our little group. Sophie was just on her heels though. Hailey and I exchanged a look and started laughing as the other two girls got weird looks from the rest of the crowd. Finally we made it to MSG with the other two mischief makers nowhere to be seen. _I'll find them eventually, _I thought as Hailey and I walked in.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you to my beta xlabx7! Couldn't have done this without you! **

**~NYRforever**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating that much. I've been really busy! But I'm going to update today for you guys. I still sadly don't own the Rangers. Oh and also expect an update on Thursday! So review and enjoy.**

Del Z POV:

I was getting pretty bored of signing all these Ranger jerseys, pucks, posters, and anything else with a Ranger on it. Don't get me wrong, I love all of the fans, I just wanted to hang out with the guys and relax the day before the game. Soon we got a well deserved and needed break. I was glad because my hand was starting to cramp and ache. While I was stretching and cracking my fingers Boyle poked me in the side. I looked up quickly.

Amy O'Brian standing right there in the entrance.

I was about to poke Steps and Dubi but they were looking in another direction. I looked over.

Two girls, that looked about their ages, were running towards Amy and the girl next to her. They slowed down once they were almost behind them. I watched curiously. They suddenly jumped and tapped them. Both Amy and the girl next to her jumped. Dubi and Steps started laughing as the two girls danced around high fiving and Amy assisted by the other girl yelled at them. I couldn't help from laughing at this. Soon Boyle joined in and we were all laughing.

All too soon we had to go back to signing. _Just think only one more hour of this then you get to go out with the guys._

I glanced up from my again aching fingers to see Amy O'Brian standing right in front of my table. She was even prettier in person if possible. Her hair looked like actual rays of sun and her blue eyes reminded me of sapphires.

"Hey!" She said. I was star struck for a second but quickly regained my composure.

"Hi!" I replied flashing one of my signature smiles.

She waited patiently while I signed a picture for her. The whole time I was thinking, _Oh my god! It's Amy O'Brian!_

After I finished she said, "Thanks," and slipped me a small slip of paper.

As soon as the signing was over I hastily opened the paper. Written across it in a swooping handwriting was her number.

"Wow you're good!" Dubi said over my shoulder making me jump.

"Don't you sneak up on me!" I said while turning towards him.

"But it's fun!" Boyler said from my side causing me to jump.

As I turned towards him Steps scared me by saying, "Yeah," and patting my shoulder.

"Knock it off!" I yelled at them.

"So how'd the signing go guys?" Cally asked making us all jump.

"Where'd you come from?" Dubi asked looking around for a secret entrance.

"You know I was going to visit you guys. I texted Dubi that I'd meet you guys after." Dubi slowly pulled out his phone.

"Oh…oops!" Dubi said after realizing Cally had indeed texted him.

I rolled my eyes and stuffed the paper in my pocket careful to not damage it.

"I'm leaving. See you guys later." I said as I walked down the hall.

"I'm coming with you!" Dubi replied as he ran to catch up.

"Same!" Boyler said from my right side. Since he was so tall it didn't take him too long to catch up.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket along with the paper and started to punch the number into my phone.

"What's that?" Cally asked me.

"Amy O'Brian's number!" Steps loudly told him.

"No way!" Cally exclaimed.

"Yes way." I replied.

_Should I text her now? Would that make me seem desperate? _I thought.

Eventually I just decided to text her.

_Hey!_ I wrote.

Amy POV:

I slipped Del Z my number as nonchalantly as possible before I left and went back to my spot waiting for the rest of my friends to meet me. Finally they all came back holding their signed Rangers memorabilia and we left. Only a couple of minutes after the signing ended I got a text. I smiled and looked at what it said.

_Hey!_ I read.

_Hi! _I replied already knowing it's Del Zotto.

**TIME LASP**

"OMG! YOU GOT DEL ZOTTO'S NUMBER!" Julia screamed.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Sophie yelled.

"Yes way!" I said excitedly. I had been texting him nonstop for the past hour. I would've told them tomorrow but they teamed up on me and I had to tell them.

"How?" Hailey asked.

"I slipped him my number before I left." I replied simply.

"HEY I JUST MET YOU! AND THIS IS CRAZY! BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER! SO CALL ME MAYBE!" Hailey, Sophie, and Julia sang.

I rolled my eyes at them and texted Del Z again. I told him that we were coming to the game tomorrow and had luxury box seats. He was happy that we were and said that maybe we could meet the guys after. Hailey, Sophia, and Julia would be shocked to meet the players. We were all excited for tomorrow.

The rest of the night we ate take out and watched repeats of Rangers games we recorded.

I finally stopped texting Del Z and fell asleep on the couch having dreams about the game tomorrow.

**Hey guys! Can't wait till Thursday! If you have any ideas for the story you can PM me or Review telling me and I'll give you a shout out and try and use your idea. **

**~NYRforever**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that I never updated 2 of my stories on Thursday. I got writers block. But I'm updating now and I plan to update soon before I go on vacation. Enjoy this chapter guys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Rangers. **

Del Z POV:

I was texting Amy late last night. I realized she was really sweet and funny. The only downside was that I woke up late and almost missed practice. Dubi and Steps had to come and jump on the bed to wake me up. We all just barely made practice. All throughout it I was thinking about the game tonight. Amy would be with her friends in the luxury box. After practice I told her to meet me in the locker room with her group of friends. Win or lose I still wanted to see her. The guys thought I was insane and they needed some proof I knew her!

Amy POV:

I was woken up with a text this morning. It was Michael telling me to meet him in the locker room after the game and that I could bring my friends. I decided to keep this a secret so I could surprise them. We continued with the rest of our game day routine we have by wearing our jerseys, watched more reruns of winning games, and finally heading to the game itself.

We got to the luxury box as the game started. I watched intently as did Julia while Sophie and Hailey spazzed every time that Boyler or Steps came on the ice. Julia shot them a death glare after the 1st period ended. The Rangers were up 2-0 thanks to Gaby and Cally. Hopefully they could keep that lead.

By the start of the third it was a tied game. I was on the edge of my seat praying that the Rangers would win. And just as I did Del Z scored. Julia, Hailey, Sophie, and I jumped up and began jumping up and down screaming the goal song.

The Rangers finally won the game 3-2 and I quickly ran out of the luxury box with everyone on my heels asking me what was going on. I dashed to the locker room entrance where we were stopped by security.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Amy O'Brian." I said. "These are my friends." I added pointing behind me.

"Oh. Okay. One of the guys said to expect you." He replied as he stepped out of our way. We all walked calmly into the room. Julia's eyes wandered everywhere and I could tell she was mumbling the players and their numbers under her breath.

"You okay?" Hailey asked her.

"I'm fine. Just having a little fan moment here." She replied.

I walked over to a sweaty and still suited up Del Z and hugged him.

"Nice goal!" I praised him.

"Thank you. You want to introduce me to your friends?" He asked.

"This is Sophie, that's Hailey, and over there having her little fan moment is Julia." I said pointing to them as I said their name. Julia gave me a death glare that turned into a smile.

"The guys and I are going out to dinner soon. Do you all want to come?" Del Z asked politely.

"Sure!" We chorused.

"Dubi, Steps, Boyler! Hang back with me will you?" Del Z called to his friends.

They all nodded and sat down in a little group and started whispering.

"Let's go!" He called when he was done packing up his things and stood up. We all followed.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm still really sorry!**

**~NYRforever.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps! I decided that I would update two days earlier than I planned. I figured it would be the best. Now I won't be updating for a week or so. Sorry! But I'm updating all my stories now for you! Hope you enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the New York Rangers.**

Amy POV:

On the way over to where all of the guys were eating, Hailey and Julia bombarded the guys with questions. Sophie was busy talking to Steps about who knows what, and I was talking to Del Z about that awesome goal that won the game.

"It was amazing!" I told him.

"Lucky shot." He replied modestly.

"Whatever you say." I said in a teasing tone. He just smiled and rolled his eyes in response.

"So let me get this straight. You're an actress, top of the line, everyone wants you to be in their movies and TV shows, and you're a Rangers fan?" He asked.

"Yup, pretty much. The only reason I agree to the acting is so I can afford tickets and stuff." I admitted.

"Huh." He said as he nodded his head. "So who's your favorite player?"

"Well let's see… There are the big well known guys like Cally, Hank, and Gaby… but even though they're great players they're not my favorites. He's a defenseman, number four, and standing right next to me." I responded, rambling slightly.

"Good choice!" He laughed.

Finally, we reached the restaurant.

"Julia, don't have another fan moment, ok?" I asked her.

She shot me another death glare. This time it didn't break into a smile.

"OK, ok, sorry!" I told her.

"Somebody struck a nerve." Sophie said. Julia slapped her on the back of the head.

"OW!" Sophie screamed as she went to slap Julia across the face. Julia quickly ducked it and ran in front of me. Sophie just flipped her off and then politely walked in behind me.

"Behave." I told her sternly.

"Ok mother." She replied.

We sat down with the rest of the guys. Julia started talking to Hank, Cally, Feds and Dubi. Hailey started a conversation with Boyler, Gaby, and Richie, while Sophie talked with Steps.

I talked with Del Z about the next game they were having. It was against the Panthers. They would be heading out to Florida on Monday, which meant he had tomorrow off.

After dinner, he offered to walk me home. I reluctantly let him. Julia, Sophie, and Hailey ran ahead because they were racing, so it was basically Del Z and me alone.

"So you want to go on a date tomorrow?" He asked.

"I would love to." I told him, grinning.

"Tomorrow at twelve then. We can have lunch and then hang out at my place." He said.

"Deal." I responded. Soon my phone went off alerting me I had a text. It was from my agent, Rachel, saying that I was wanted to star in some new TV show. I mean I love acting and all, but I don't like doing it all the time.

I ignored it and put my phone back in my pocket.

"What was that about?" He asked me.  
"Acting, it always seems to get in the way of my actual life." I responded.

My phone wouldn't stop going off, and by the time we got to my house, I was about ready to chuck it at a tree.

"Thanks for walking me home!" I said gratefully.

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow!" He said cheerfully as he kissed my cheek. Soon he disappeared into the night.

I walked in the house and picked up the call from Rachel.

"What is it?" I asked harshly.

"You're wanted to do another TV show. It could really help you." Rachel told me ignoring the tone I used.

"When would I have to leave?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow." She responded. "You'd be back in 3 months."

"I can't. I have a date tomorrow. Rach, this acting is getting rid of my social life!" I explained.

"I'll tell them you said no thanks. Don't worry, I have your back." She told me.

"Thank you so much! I need a break for a while." I told her, relived she understood.

"Well good night." Rachel said as she hung up. I sighed and walked up to my room. I lay down on my bed and instantly fell asleep.

Until 2 o'clock in the morning.

**Suspense! :) Hope you guys liked it!**

**~NYRforever**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey hey guys! I missed updating! But I have a good reason! Ranger re runs were on AND its xlabx7's birthday! So HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And happy belated to julygem! Please review guys so I don't decide to discontinue my hockey stories due to no people reading them. Hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you think! Also I need NYR drabble ideas. Any ideas?**

**Disclaimer: IDOTNYRETTWBE! (I Don't Own The New York Rangers Even Though That Would Be Cool!) ;)**

Amy POV:

My iPhone went off. I jolted awake and grabbed it. My phone was at twenty percent battery and I had a text from Rachel: _I couldn't get you off the hook. You have an 8 o'clock flight this morning. I'll be going with you. I'm so sorry but it's mandatory, _I read. I sighed and got up to start packing. I texted her back asking what I would need like a couple of dresses for red carpets and some regular clothes. I did all that and quickly gathered up the rest of my stuff.

I walked quietly downstairs with my purse, backpack, and suitcase. Once I put my bags by the door I walked into the kitchen debating whether or not to write my friends a note. I figured that I wouldn't because I could text them before I got on the plane. Julia would probably be the only one up though, but as long as they knew.

I quickly grabbed a couple of granola bars and headed out to the limo that already had my stuff in it. Rachel was out there too looking at me sadly. I shrugged and slid into the far seat when she opened the door then slipped in after me.

"Ames, I'm really sorry," She told me.

"It's fine. I'll just text him when I get there. There is…?" I prompted her.

"They want to film in Florida but you'll be flying out to California now and after shooting for red carpets and photo shoots," Rachel said.

"Okay," I said, "Three months away from life for acting."

"I'm sorry! They wouldn't take no for an answer," Rachel replied.

"It's fine. I mean I just met the guy of my dreams and he asked me out on a date tonight and now I'm going to be gone for three months. It's cool," I said more bitterly than intended.

"I know you're pissed at me but you don't have to be so mean about it!" Rachel snapped.

I just glared out the window the rest of the ride. I knew that being up until two wasn't helping my attitude. I probably shouldn't make Rachel too mad at me. She has the ability to make my life a living hell.

**TIME LASPE**

When we got to the airport I dragged my stuff in. Rachel sat down in a seat while I looked at the clock. We had five minutes before we had to board the plane. I took out my iPhone and tried to turn it on.

Just my luck, it was dead. I was so tempted to chuck it at the ground but I just slid it into my purse. Now my friends would be going crazy wondering where I was and Michael would think I stood him up. _Great day so far_, I thought bitterly as we got up to board the six hour plane non-stop to California. _At least I'm in first class._

Third person POV:

Julia yawned and got up. She didn't smell the usual aroma of breakfast wafting into her room. She looked at her clock. It was already eleven. _Shouldn't have Amy already made breakfast? _She stumbled out of bed and towards Amy's room. The door was open so she peered in to find no one there. She heard footsteps behind her and she whipped around to find Sophie and Hailey looking at her.

"Where's Amy?" She asked them.

"You think we know? We just woke up," Hailey said.

"I'll text her," Julia said as she walked out of the room. Mocha was on her heels as well as the other two girls.

"She probably is out on some unscheduled trip or whatever," Sophie said.

"She could've at least told us," Hailey said bitterly.

"Or left us some Rangers tickets," Julia added.

"Get your mind away from the Rangers!" Sophie screamed at Julia.

They continued bickering until the door bell rang. They all stared at the door. Julia finally decided to open it. Michael Del Zotto was standing there with a stupid love struck smile on his face.

"Where's Amy?" He asked.

"We've been bickering about that for the past hour or so," Julia told him tiredly.

"Wanna join?" Sophie asked, "It was just starting to heat up."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked his smile fading.

"We mean she disappeared," Hailey said.

"Oh… well… you guys want to go out for lunch?" He asked in a disappointed voice.

"Sure," They all answered. He handed Julia an orange rose, Sophie a peach one, Hailey a dark red one, and walked inside and put a lavender thorn less rose in the vase on the table for Amy.

"They're from the guys. Look up rose color meanings later," Del Z said with a wink.

The girls exchanged a look and nodded as they headed out the door after Del Zotto.

**TIME LASPE**

Del Zotto POV:

I walked sadly back into my apartment. I was supposed to go out with Amy today but she ditched me for who knows what. I know I shouldn't be that mad but I feel like she led me on. I got out my phone to see I had a text from little Miss. Amy herself.

_I'm sorry I wasn't there! I was going to text you but my phone died! And I left early so I didn't think you wanted me waking you up! I'm sorry._

I rolled my eyes. She was probably by the pool or something drinking a martini laughing at me right now.

_Whatever, I took your friends out for lunch. I guess I'll see you when I get back or something, _I texted back. I heard a ping and looked at my phone again.

_I could see one of your games in California or Florida…_ I read.

_Don't waste your time, _I typed bitterly before shoving my phone in my pocket, grabbing my jacket, and storming out of my apartment to Dubi's.

Amy POV:

_Don't waste your time._

Those words rang in my ears as tears ran down my face. I wiped them away as Rachel walked in.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Del Z got mad that I ditched him," I choked out before breaking down again.

"Shhh… you have a red carpet tonight. You can't have red, puffy eyes," Rachel said as she hugged me. She handed me a deep purple dress that had scattered sparkles on the skirt. It was cut just above my knee and made my blonde locks stand out.

Once I got my dress on I did my makeup. I put on a very pale purple eye shadow and red lipstick. I added some purple two inch heels and walked out and did a twirl for Rachel. She smiled and nodded in approval.

"Oh, I wanted you to meet one of your co-stars," She said as she opened the door to our hotel room.

It was Peter Damon. I've seen some of the shows and movies he's been in. He isn't that bad looking either. He has light brown hair and icy blue eyes that were brought out in his black suit.

I smiled warmly at him and I had to admit I was kind of happy to be working with him. He has always seemed really nice and funny.

"Hey," He said shyly as he walked in, "You look nice."

"Thanks so do you," I replied I smiled even more as he blushed.

"Shall we go?" He asked holding out his hand for me.

I gladly took it and said, "Yes," as he led me out of the hotel and into a limo.

**TIME LASPE**

Del Z POV:

I was channel surfing at Dubi's laying on his couch when I stumbled on something that shocked me. It was Amy and some other guy. I recognized him, Peter Damon. I glared at the TV until Dubi walked in.

"What the hell are you- oh…" He said as he put a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

"I was stupid to think she'd actually like me," I told him as he snatched the remote. Too bad he was too slow. Peter kissed Amy on the cheek making her blush and smile.

"I'm going to kill that guy," I said viciously as Dubi finally changed the channel to _Suits._

"Forget about it. I'm sure you can find someone better anyway," Dubi said obviously wanting to just relax.

"Do you really like one of Amy's friends?" I asked him suddenly.

"Julia doesn't seem too bad. Why?" He asked me.

"She's nice I took them out for lunch today." I told him.

"Ok then… now will you shut up? I just wanted to watch TV! And eat popcorn." He said as he grabbed a piece of popcorn and tossed it up and caught it in his mouth.

"Fine." I said pouting. "Can we at least invite Steps and Boyler over?"

He sighed and said, "Okay, okay, fine." He pulled out his phone and threw it at me never taking his eyes off the TV. I caught it and texted the guys to come over.

"They'll be over in five," I told Dubi as I chucked his phone back. It hit him in the stomach and he left it there. Soon the doorbell rang and I let them in.

"We saw the kiss too," Steps said sadly as he walked in.

"Sorry buddy," Boyle said as he ruffled my hair.

"You mean on the cheek? Oh I'm fine with that," I told them lying slightly. They exchanged a look and looked down.

"What?" I asked them.

"They actually kissed," Steps told me.

"On the lips," Boyler added.

"Whatever," I told them and walked back to the room and sat quietly on the couch the rest of the time.

**Hope you guys liked this! REVIEW! :) Tenks (Aka FEDOTENKO even though he's not on the team anymore.) **

**~NYRforever**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in awhile! I've been really busy! Updating now though for you guys! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the New York Rangers.**

Amy POV:

The red carpet was great except for the fact that Peter Damon kissed me. I mean I kind of liked it but it wasn't helping my case against Del Zotto. I couldn't wait to finish this stupid job. It had been a few days since that incident and now hockey was on. Rangers vs. Panthers and the announcers said something that shocked me.

"Del Zotto seems to be doing worse each game. Torts doesn't seem too happy about it. He's been picking fights, not doing his job, and it seems like that has be a contribution to the three game losing streak that is happening here."

Just as they said that Del Z picked a fight with one of the guys. I shook my head. The Panthers were already up 2-0 because of two breakaways.

I sighed, Del Z probably hated me and now I'm affecting his game. I changed the channel to find the story about the kiss on. I had shoved him off me and now it was everywhere. I needed to make things right again.

_I'm sorry you had to hear about the kiss I didn't want him to kiss me. I shoved him off. When I get back please let me make it up to you. It wasn't my choice to leave!_ I texted him.

Finally when the game was over I got a text back.

_Fine. I get it. See you in 3 months._

I fist pumped and ran around the room. Then I texted my friends to find out they already knew. They were in the locker room with the guys. The things I miss when I'm away. Now these months couldn't go by fast enough.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. Rachel was at a meeting which wasn't going to be over until six. I looked at my clock to see it was only five. After the person knocked again I got up and threw the door open.

The mystery man was the one and only Peter Damon. I was starting to think that the shyness I saw in him a couple of days ago was an act because now he was overly confident.

"Wanna go on a date with me?" He asked with a smirk as he leaned on the door frame.

"No, sorry, I have a boyfriend." I told him.

"Then why'd you kiss me a couple of days ago?" He asked as his smirk faded and turned into a scowl.

"You kissed me first of all. Second of all I was supposed to go on a date with him the day I got dragged here. We just made up." I told him.

"You don't know why you're here do you?" He asked with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I told them that if you weren't in this I'd quit. That's why you were dragged here." He said like it was obvious. I rolled my eyes, shoved him away from the door, and slammed it in his face. Might as well tell Hailey, Sophie, and Julia about this.

Del Z POV:

I sighed in relief when I got the texts from Amy. I guess I had been too harsh over one thing so I was happy to start over. Soon her friends were texting her, or at least that's what I assumed. Her friends were pretty cool. I mean they hang out with us since they really don't have anything else to do. They also come to all of the games we get tickets to. I wonder if Dubi, Boyler, and Steps would take them on the road to our game against the Capitals which was going to be our second to last game since Christmas break was coming up.

"Awesome!" I heard Julia, Sophie, and Hailey scream in unison. I assumed they were going to the game so I glanced over. Julia was holding three tickets so I concluded my guess was correct.

"You guys going to invite them to the party?" I asked.

"Maybe." Steps answered.

"What party?" Sophie asked.

"Holiday party with the team." I told them.

"Can we go? Can we? Can we?" Julia pleaded.

"Well…" Dubi trailed off.

"We don't know." Boyle said.

All it took was all of them to pout to get the guys to break. I laughed at them.

"My place?" I asked. They all nodded so we headed off through the snow.

Amy POV:

Rachel came home with a frown on her face.

"You're not going to like what I have to tell you." She said.

I groaned and motioned for her to just tell me.

"You have to pretend to date Peter. The producers think it'll bring more viewers since there's a romance between your characters." She said quickly.

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**~NYRforever**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally updating! Thank god! I don't own anything but my OC. Hopefully I can update soon. Also check out my poll on my profile. I don't know when the next update will be. Keep you guys posted. Enjoy this chapter.**

Amy POV:

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I screamed.

"No," She said sadly.

"Ugh," I screamed. "I just got back together with Del Z. You know what tell the producers that if they want me they won't make me do that."

"I will now then. See you in a bit," Rachel told me as she slipped out of the room again.

I decided I should video chat Julia. She is good with giving advice. I leapt onto my bed and pressed the button on my computer.

"What?" Julia snapped when she finally answered.

"Well hello to you too," I replied peppily.

"What do you want?" She asked me.

"Where the heck are you?" I asked after realizing she wasn't in the house.

"I'm at Del Z's place, why?" She responded.

"Hey Amy," Del Z said as he came into the shot. There went any chance of getting advice from Julia.

"Amyyyyyyy!" I heard as Hailey and Sophie came into the shot as well.

"Why are you all at Michael's?" I asked.

"It's a party at DZ's house!" Dubi said from the background.

"Yeah!" Steps and Boyle yelled. Suddenly I heard something shatter.

"Umm… what was that?" I asked.

"I have one less vase in my house. I blame Steps." Del Z explained causing me to laugh.

"I have to tell you something…" I told him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The producers want Peter and I to date. Rachel's working on getting me out of it but it may not work." I said quickly and then bit my lip waiting for his reaction.

"That's fine. The media doesn't need to know about us" Del Z said.

"So you're ok with it?" I asked him.

"As long as you don't fall in love with him yes," He replied.

"Will do! Now if you excuse me I must go get some food. It's only about six here."

"Wait! We're playing the Kings before Christmas. You want to come? I'll send Julia, Sophie, and Hailey with tickets early," Del Z offered.

"Yeah! Send them up and we can have an early Christmas party here!" I said excitedly.

"Sounds like fun! Bye Amy!"

"Bye Del Z!" I said and hung up just as Rachel walked in again.

"They won't budge on it," She told me.

"Ok. I don't care anymore," I replied. "Can we get food now?"

"Umm… sure," Rachel said. "I saw a nice pizza place not too far from here. There's a frozen yogurt place by it too."

"Let's go. I'm starving," I said as I ran out of the room.

Del Z POV:

"What should we do?" I asked.

"We should play _Pretty Pretty Princess _for Steps," Julia responded with a laugh. Steps blushed.

"I did that when I was younger. I only played it to beat my sister. Gosh!" He replied.

"It's ok, Stepsie," Sophie said as she sat on his lap.

"Why don't we just watch TV?" Dubi suggested.

"That's what people go to as a last resort," Julia replied.

"Let's play _Scrabble _then," Boyle said.

"That wouldn't be fair to Sophie. She can't spell." Hailey said.

"Hey," Sophie said as her hand shot to her chest. "That just hurts!"

"We could go to our place and play with Mocha," Julia said.

"Too far of a walk," Sophie complained.

"TV?" Dubi asked again.

"Yup." We all agreed and turned the TV on to _The Big Bang Theory_.

**Hope you guys liked this. R&R**

**~NYRforever**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey lovely people who read this story! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING DURING THE LOCKOUT! I tried writing chapters but I just couldn't think of what to write due to the lack of hockey! So ever since I found out the lockout was over (Thank god!) I decided I would write a chapter for you guys. I am deeply sorry guys! I'm going to update more frequently now! So enjoy chapter 10 and please review so I don't feel so bad. (P.S. Who's watching hockey tomorrow? Rangers vs. Bruins will be on here! **** ) **

Amy POV:

The days blurred together until a couple of days before the game, when my friends came over.

"AMY!" Sophie, Julia, and Hailey chorused, as they took their turns hugging her.

"We have the tickets!" Julia exclaimed as she held up the four tickets.

"Oh my gosh, yay!" I said as we all started jumping up and down excitedly. I quickly invited them into the hotel I had been staying at, and then closed the door. Almost immediately the door opened again to reveal Peter.

"Hey babe." He said as he plopped down on the couch.

"Get off my sofa and get out." I snapped.

"Awww come on, I'm comfortable!" He pleaded.

"You have your own hotel room to be annoying in, and I have friends over, so get out, before I drag you out myself!" I yelled.

"I like it when you're feisty." He smirked.

"That's it, I've been dealing with you for too long. I've had it!" I screamed, dragging him off the couch and opening the door. I proceeded to kick him out into the hallway, slamming the door behind him.

"He still has the key to your room," Sophie pointed out. I pulled the key out of my pocket and slammed it down on the table in triumph.

"Nice one." Julia said.

"Where are the guys?" I asked them.

"Couple of floors down with us," Hailey said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh, awesome!" I said. "Can I see Michael?"

"Yeah! He actually wanted us to come get you." Sophie said.

"Let's go then! Lead the way," I exclaimed. We opened the door to find that Peter got the message and left to which I gave a sigh of relief. We went down a couple of floors to find DZ, Dubi, Boyle, and Steps in the hallway talking.

"Michael!" I screamed as I ran over to him and hugged him, catching him off guard.

"Amy!" He says happily as he realizes who it is, and hugs me back.

"Awwww!" Hailey said with a smile, while Julia and Sophie just pretended to gag.

"You guys wanna go out and walk around?" I asked.

"Yes!" Julia and Sophie answered as they ran down the stairs to the lobby, with Steps and Dubi trailing them.

"Piggy back ride?" Hailey asked Boyle as she gave him her famous puppy dog face.

"Hop on." He responded as he bent down slightly. She hopped on his back, her arms hanging loosely around his neck as he pretended to gallop down hall into to the elevator.

Del Z took my hand and we walked down the stairs together.

"I hate having to work with Peter." I say. "I don't even like the idiot."

"I know." He says, and kisses my forehead as we walk outside.

"Now, if we get caught by the paparazzi then it's not my fault," I told him. "They think I'm shooting a scene today."

"They'll be coming for my drop dead gorgeous looks." He said with a laugh as he pretended to flip his hair, causing me to laugh and kiss him on the cheek.

We wandered around for a while, before texting the guys to come back to the hotel to get room service for lunch.

"I totally won that race," Sophie said as she walked past me into my hotel room.

"Nope I won," Julia replied as she leaned on Dubi.

"Actually you both are wrong! I'm pretty sure I won!" Steps said as he picked Sophie up and sat down on the couch with her on his lap.

After lunch, Rachel walked into the hotel room, causing all the laughter to quiet due to her serious look.

"Amy we need to talk." Rachel said.

"About?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"This." She said. She shoved her phone, which had an article open on one of the gossip magazine websites, in my face. The title read, "Is Amy O'Brian Cheating on Peter Damon?" with a picture of me and Del Z holding hands and me kissing his cheek.

Oh joy I thought as I let out a groan.

**Hope the chapter wasn't too bad! R&R!**

**~NYRforever**


End file.
